


Под охраной

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Тони нанял охрану. Ну как нанял... Его особо не спросили.





	1. Chapter 1

12.02.2015 вторник  
19:40

— Хэппи, как так?

— Босс, я не знаю, — здоровяк краснел, потел и разводил руками.

Пошитый на заказ костюм с трудом останавливал напор переживаний. Ткань, созданная выдерживать нагрузку в триста кило, уже деформировалась и растянулась. Особенно там, где у всех нормальных людей запланирована талия. То есть, приблизительно посредине Хэппи. Или на экваторе. Или на орбите. Пуговица скрипела, но пока держалась.

Хэппи в третий раз достал из нагрудного кармана платок и промокнул лоб.

— Вы сделали стандартный заказ. У «Боба и Шелли», как всегда по вторникам. Два черных бургера с говядиной, без горчицы и соусов, салат с креветками, черничный пай…

Тони зажмурился и устало облокотился на стол. Вернее, на остов стола. Поморщился, оцарапав задницу о покореженный металл, и снова выпрямился.

Перебивать Хэппи было чревато: когда тот находился в состоянии волнения, то не мог успокоиться, пока не договорит. Все бы ничего, но стоило влезть — и он начинал заново. Тони пробовал это дважды побороть. Первый раз – когда вернулся из Афганистана: получил лекцию о ценности собственной жизни. Было бы тогда больше терпения — лекция заняла бы десять минут, а не полтора часа и два перерыва на таблетки от давления. Повторно – когда расстался с Пеппер. Три часа и сердечные капли. Так что проще промолчать и выслушать, пусть он хоть весь ассортимент ресторана перескажет.

— ...И сок. Со льдом, — Хэппи передохнул, сверился с записями на телефоне и продолжил: — Система слежения опознала курьера как курьера и пропустила внутрь башни. Джарвис разрешил старт лифта. Как обычно: до столовой на сорок девятом этаже, где мы с вами сейчас и стоим. Курьер проследовал…

Тони еще раз зажмурился и, одобрительно кивнув Хэппи, тоже проследовал. К стене, где когда-то был бар.  
Теперь тут царила разруха. Члены движения «За трезвость» посчитали бы это место полем победы, символом торжества ясности мышления над алкогольным дурманом. Здесь блестел осколками его личный Геттисберг, где Тони шел под знаменами генерала Ли. Полный и окончательный разгром.

Он с тоской вспомнил ряды коллекционного пойла. По иронии, из всего разнообразия уцелел лишь идиотский подарочный набор, который притащил кто-то из партнеров: пять мини-бутылок водки, по пятьдесят грамм в каждой.

— Докатился, — пробормотал Тони, откручивая первую крышку.

— Босс, вы что-то сказали? – Хэппи вынырнул из отчетного режима, в панике нащупывая сердце под богатыми залежами хорошего аппетита.

— Не, не, — Тони отмахнулся и благосклонно кивнул. – Слушаю внимательно.

Хэппи забубнил дальше, а Тони, прихлебывая мелкими глотками прозрачную гадость, начал думать.

Курьер действительно был из ресторана. Не поддельный. То ли идейный, то ли жертва. Как, интересно, они это провернули? Устроили своего в «Боб и Шелли»? Чертовы антиглобалисты.

Глоток.

Итак, настоящий курьер взял настоящий заказ от настоящего Старка и повез в настоящую башню. Джарвис его впустил, просканировав. Удостоверение у посыльного было реальным, салат в сумке тоже. И что поразительно: взрывчатка на парне тоже оказалась настоящей, а программа ее прошляпила. Последняя разработка из Европы. Швейцарские оружейники. На основе наноботов.

На основе его наноботов, с его собственного костюма!

Часы, ножи, банки и оружие. Теперь вот — наноботы!

Глоток.

Курьер вышел на сорок девятом. Огляделся. Сгрузил сумку с заказом на длинный обеденный стол, останки которого столь немилосердно обошлись с тылом Тони. Принял на терминал оплату заказа. Джарвис озвучил сумму чаевых. И парень взорвался. От восторга, не иначе. Платеж на счет упасть не успел.

Глоток.

Если бы сученок взорвался после транзакции – Тони бы возмущался, но понял. Но пренебречь сотней баксов? Не кинуть ее на оплату стриптизерши на похоронах? На шоколадку племяннице? На поминальный молебен в костёле?

Глоток.

Бутылка летит в кучу своих мертвых товарок. Братская могила. Покойся с миром.

Люди очень любят себя. А чтобы любить себя еще больше, они придумали деньги. Как человек, который возвел любовь к себе в абсолютную степень, Тони о деньгах знал все.

Пробка на следующей бутылочке поддалась удивительно легко.

— Джарвис, досье на идиота, — прошептал Тони, маскируя голос кашлем. Хэппи не заметил, продолжил докладывать: теперь там что-то о составе бургеров, которые сейчас стали частью курьера. На молекулярном уровне.

Глоток.

Умница Джарвис зашептал в наушник гарнитуры, выдавая выжимки из поиска.

— Билл Джерико. Двадцать два. Студент. Отлично. Английская литература. Без нареканий. Семья: развод. Без нареканий. Не имеет. Не привлекался. Не имеет. Связь с группировкой «Антисити» не выявлена. Троюродный брат. Ранчо. Второй заместитель лидера филиала в Чикаго. Не выявлена. Автомобиль. Права. Не выявлено. Без нарушений.

Глоток.

Чем дольше бормотал Джарвис, тем сильнее Тони казалось: этот Билли, по которому они сейчас все топчутся, имел отношение к антиглобалистам такое же, как протомлекопитающие к динозаврам: смотрел с ужасом из норы и под страхом смерти не подошел бы близко. 

Глоток. Быстро закончилась бутылка, странно.

В районе реактора здорово потеплело, зато в голове начало проясняться. Зря он напраслину возводил – отличная вещь водка. Третья пошла по горлу так, словно была полувековым портвейном, а не купленным по случаю сувениром.

Итак, Билли.

Несчастный Билли. Мертвый Билли без чаевых. Если бы Тони обучил Джарвиса распознавать наноботов – парня бы разнесло у входа в башню. А там люди ходят. С экскурсиями. Только гид построит своих китайцев и скажет «А вот поглядите на апогей гениальной мысли Тони Старка…», как ба-бах — и башня по второй этаж в китайцах. Под соусом из гида.

Так что лучше один Билли в столовой.

Одно «но». Пеппер.

Если бы Пеппер не ушла насовсем, то сейчас она тоже была бы здесь. Вперемешку с Билли. Потому что обожала ждать его за столом. Тем самым, который теперь так не любит задницу Тони. Она улыбнулась бы посыльному, помогла вынуть из сумки заказ, заправила за ухо выпавшую из прически прядь, а потом Джарвис сказал бы про чаевые…

Глоток. Уже? Странно, вроде только открыл.

Хэппи как-то подозрительно замолчал. Наверно, закончил отчет. Тони открыл предпоследнюю бутылочку.

— Так что ты предлагаешь, мой верный Хэппи? Я могу заказывать доставку с разных точек планеты, нанять повара, купить полгорода и сделать вокруг башни полосу отчуждения с пулеметными дотами и лазерами под управлением Джарвиса…

— С вашего позволения, сэр, для этого мне понадобится больше оперативной памяти. Площадь полосы должна быть не меньше восьми квадратных километров, и плотность огня…

— Затухни, — приказал Тони и потер виски.  
Головная боль, притихшая со вчерашнего вечера, пока не возвращалась. Но она была коварной и внезапной сукой, вечно караулила, когда он расслабится, – и тада-ам!

– Хэппи, я могу все. Но не хочу. В следующий раз они взорвут детскую площадку и скажут: «детей обнимает апостол Петр, потому что Старк Индастриз позволяет себе наглость быть». Это террор. Они впрыснут наноботов в твой коктейль, и мне придется убирать тебя тряпкой с переднего сиденья лимузина.

Хэппи как-то весь поджался, словно нестабильная звезда перед взрывом, побагровел от натуги и, наконец, выдал:

— Наноботы – разовая партия. Я получил отчет: в Швейцарии она была единственной. Вся лаборатория уже эвакуирована к нам, в Висконсин. Роудс на днях выловит актив антиглобалистской ячейки. Но ему нужно время. Я позволил себе сообщить мисс Вирджинии. Она уже выделила бюджет на найм ЧВК в помощь Воителю. Десять минут назад он вылетел…

— Хэппи.

— Босс, вам надо продержаться, пока Роудс не раздавит этих гнид. А дальше — все будет, как раньше.

— В твоем пыхтении есть какое-то «но». Когда ты идешь пятнами, оно становиться еще ярче.

— Здесь жарко, босс.

— Да, окна все выбиты, не продохнуть от жары, Хэппи.

— Мисс Вирджиния настаивает на найме охраны.

— Сразу нет. О, мой чудесный Хэппи, я себе уже представил. Эта охрана будет грозно топтаться у входа, привлекая внимание. Их будут фотографировать японцы. Они всех фотографируют: это Либерти, это Манхэттен, это чья-то жопа, это охрана Старка. Они будут бродить по этажам. Топать. Курить в сортире. Моем сортире. Пугать роботов-уборщиков. Плевать тебе в кадку с эхинацеей. Они сломают все сенсорные панели. Ты видел, какие у них руки, да? Они арматуру узлом вяжут, что им экраны. И самое главное, — Тони подпустил в голос демонизма. – Я буду знать, что они тут. И не смогу работать. Я не люблю посторонних. Пеппер в курсе. Разговор окончен.

Хэппи покивал, как китайский болванчик, ослабил галстук и сказал:

— Мисс Пеппер сказала, что если вы не согласитесь, она уйдет с поста директора. Вы опять, целиком и полностью, будете руководить компанией. Вы будете сидеть на каждом заседании. Вы будете ездить на все рауты. И да, на благотворительные тоже. Вы будете на слушаниях в Сенате. И я еще не закончил…

— Хватит. Вы садисты, Хэппи. Ты и Пеппер. Вам нравится, когда мне больно. Могли бы просто взять черный стек из зеленой спальни. Знаешь, у меня там такой сейф, обитый бархатом. Со старых времен. Код «шесть» – это мой размер, потом «три» – это предпочтения. Знаешь, когда тройка – это самое то, сама в руку ложится, — не прекращая молоть языком Тони выкинул четвертую бутылку в кучу и открутил башку пятой. Такие новости надо запивать, никто не осудит, верно? – Потом «двенадцать». Это когда у меня был первый раз. «Шесть—три—двенадцать». Все очень просто. Там, под документами, снизу лежит, с петлей…

— Мисс Вирджиния уверена: одного охранника достаточно. Если это будет лучший из лучших. Вы переведете на него все внешние контакты. И Джарвиса в том числе. Спуститесь на свой минус пятидесятый этаж и будете работать. А он просто будет рядом. Одного человека можно потерпеть, босс. Вы же как-то терпите меня?

Глоток. Опять пустая. Да что не так с этими сувенирами?

— Терплю, Хэппи. И каждый день спрашиваю у неба, в чем я так провинился? За что мне послали тебя и Пеппер? Она уже подобрала мне мучителя? Где палач? Почему задерживается?

— Нет, мисс Вирджиния сейчас занята планированием совещания с картелем по оборонной технологии MSI. Телохранителя вам подберу я. Уже посмотрел свободных специалистов. Пятеро заслуживают самого пристального внимания, через час я буду с ними беседовать. На первом этаже.

— Показывай, Хэппи. Я хочу знать свою смерть в лицо. Вернее, в фотографию.

Хэппи утер лоб еще раз, полагая, что буря миновала.  
Тони его разочаровывать не стал. Дождался, пока тот открыл на телефоне файлы, и быстро пролистал кандидатов. Каждая из морд, судя по послужным спискам, была способна в одиночку захватить участок полиции и удерживать его в течение трех дней, отбиваясь от нацгвардии. А потом сесть в вертолет и умчать в закат, туда, где остались еще недострелянные люди. Особенно бандитской рожей отличался брюнет с прической рейдера из фоллаута. Судя по мрачному взгляду, этот не только участок мог захватить, но и заставить начальника полиции стриптиз на шесте танцевать и на члене фуражку вертеть.  
Выбрав наиболее отягощенную интеллектом морду, Тони ткнул в нее пальцем.

— Вот этого бери. Кто он там? Поляк? Отлично. Надеюсь, он не говорит по-английски. Может, он вообще немой? Бывает же удача.

— Босс, через час я сам выберу. Мисс Вирджиния доверила…

— Да понял, я, понял. Все, иду вниз. Работать. Нейтрино сам себя не найдет. Прибери здесь, — Тони улыбнулся и раскинул руки, словно стараясь обнять загаженный этаж. – Окна, интерьер, мебель. Пусть будет модерн. Только умоляю, не ар-деко. Суховат. И еще один посыльный на нем не будет смотреться. Старый добрый модерн. Там пятном больше, пятном меньше…

— Я отменил доставку партии виски, которую вы заказали полчаса назад.

— Хэппи…

— Босс, вы выпили двести пятьдесят грамм водки. На сегодня вам достаточно. Мисс Вирджиния…

— Поди к черту, Хэппи. Просто поди к черту. И Пеппер прихвати.

Тони клубком нервов выкатился прочь с разоренного этажа. Долбанул по сенсорной панели вызова, вместо того чтобы отдать команду Джарвису. Влетел в лифт и показал Хэппи фак, перед тем как двери захлопнулись.

— Анфан террибль, — Хэппи вытер друг о друга вспотевшие ладони.

— Он повторяет заказ, — информировал Джарвис.

— Отмени.

— Ваш доступ аннулирован. И доступ мисс Поттс тоже.

Хэппи раздраженно выдохнул.

Пуговица на костюме не выдержала и с треском оторвалась.


	2. Chapter 2

12.02.2015 вторник  
20:50

— Почему вы решили предложить нам свою кандидатуру?

Хэппи знал, что интеллект не самая сильная его сторона, но вот в собственную интуицию он верил, как в Независимость Соединенных Штатов: точно существует, но никто ее никогда не видел и неясно, как она работает. Выбрать из пятерки профи того, кто убережет одного гениального идиота от сотни негениальных и от себя самого, – это ему по силам. Почует нужного человека. Загривком.

Первый кандидат так и не явился ко времени. Пришлось начать со второго.

Послужной список впечатлял и местами пугал. Не человек, а водородная бомба.

Кратко обрисовав будущие обязанности, Хэппи откинулся в кресле и попытался придать своему лицу озабоченно-доброжелательное выражение, как у ведущего новостей.

Кандидат вопросительно поднял бровь, видимо, не расслышав вопрос. Пришлось повторить.

— Почему вы решили предложить свою кандидатуру?

— Я люблю интересные, творческие задачи. Самореализация. Полет фантазии. А также личностное развитие и возможности для профессионального роста.

До Хэппи дошло, что над ним издеваются.

— Смеетесь?

— При моей работе шутят редко: профессиональная деформация. Так вы охрану ищете или менеджера по продаже вашей высокотехнологичной хуйни? В вакансии вроде говорилось о телохранителе, так?

— Верно.

— Тогда закончим с цирком и поговорим о деле, — кандидат вынул из нагрудного кармана блокнот, чиркнул в нем, вырвал листок и положил Хэппи под нос.  
Цифра впечатляла. Доход Хэппи за год, с учетом процентов по вкладам и ставок на бои со скачками.

— Что это?

— Это — в день. Оплата вперед. Договор обсудим.

— Мы обдумаем ваше предложение, мистер... — Хэппи заглянул в резюме за подсказкой, — Рамлоу. И перезвоним вам на следующей неделе. Всего…

— Остальные не придут, не смотрите на дверь.

— Почему? Откуда вам знать?

— Я встретил их по дороге, мы разговорились. Потом я пошел сюда, а они остались.

— Среди ваших... в вашей среде так принято?

— Да, — Рамлоу, оправдывая самые страшные кошмары Старка, закурил сигару. – Люди моей профессии очень… близки к природе. Мы большие поклонники Дарвина. Естественный отбор.

— Ваша кандидатура…

— Не будет других кандидатур. Я лучший. Вам нужно, чтобы мистер Старк оставался живым и невредимым какое-то время, — я обеспечу и то, и другое. Сумму я назвал. Покажите договор.

Хэппи, как загипнотизированный, развернул перед Рамлоу планшет с текстом. Тот пробежался глазами, потыкал в прокрутку.

— Второй, семнадцатый и девятнадцатый дробь два – убрать. Я тут единственный, кто знает, как именно нужно беречь жопу вашего драгоценного Старка, и чужие советы мне не в хуй не уперлись.

— Почему вы решили, что вас нанимают именно для охраны мистера Старка?

Хэппи не нравилось происходящее. Вся его бойцовская натура ревела быком об одном: в человека, сидящего напротив, надо стрелять сейчас – или он встанет и завалит тяжеловеса Хэппи как теленка. Опасен. Настолько опасен, что… ему можно доверить босса.

Принтер выплюнул пачку листов исправленного договора.

— Хэппи, ты глухой? Я же сказал, что я лучший. Кстати, почему тебя называют Хэппи?

— Не ваше дело.

— Хозяин – юморист?

— Не хозяин, а работодатель. И еще раз – не твое собачье дело.

Брок размашисто расписался на договоре и приложил палец к виртуальной копии на мониторе. Потом стряхнул пепел с сигары в горшок с эхинацеей, откинулся в кресле, саблезубо улыбнулся и доброжелательно повторил:

— Теперь — мое. Почему тебя называют Хэппи?


	3. Chapter 3

13.02.2015 среда  
21:40

— Мне нравится посильнее. Но подход интересный.

— Инструмент не располагает, — просипел плюхнувшийся на задницу Тони, только сейчас сообразив, что попытался отверткой потыкать в яйца своему охраннику, а не одному из манекенов, на которых набрасывали костюмы.  
Когда эта бандитская рожа успела материализоваться в мастерской – непонятно. Просто Тони, переползавший от костюма к костюму в попытках настроить рои наноботов на корректную работу, ощутил под руками тепло и не успел отдернуть инструмент, как сверху ему посоветовали. Тони с необычайной ясностью ощутил: не ел со вчерашнего вечера, не спал сорок восемь часов и не пил с обеда.

– Про «посильнее» я запомню.

— Я на работе не ебусь, — охранник улыбнулся и сразу превратился из просто головореза в головореза, который замыслил недоброе.

— Встретимся после работы. Когда освободишься?

— Пока не знаю. Зависит от одного железного болвана. Или от двух. Не меньше недели точно. Ты успеешь остыть ко мне.

— Уже остыл. Наша встреча была ошибкой. Уверен, что если ты нашел дверь, ведущую сюда, то найти ее во второй раз хоть и будет сложной задачей, но…

Охранник приподнял бровь и удивленно посмотрел на Тони. Как герцогиня на внезапно заговорившее на тарелке парфе. Почесал щетину и ухмыльнулся:

— Не, Тесла, ты не понял. Я буду здесь. Рядом. Все время. Жрать, спать, мыться, ходить в сортир — вместе. Почти женитьба. Но без ебли.

— Уволю.

— Ты не тот, кто сторожит сторожа. Спроси у своего толстяка. Мне платят много. Если хочешь, чтобы за эти деньги я берег статую бабы у фонтана на двадцать пятом этаже, – согласуй с Хэппи. Он пойдет навстречу. Баба знатная, стоит затрат. Кто придумал, что вместо жопы должен быть аквариум?

— Я купил ее у Бэтси Джонсон (1).

— Вопрос с жопой снят.

— Ты мне мешаешь. И я в упор не вижу тебя в своем сортире – ты не сочетаешься с каррарским мрамором. У меня нет катаны, а ты не похож на Кевина Костнера (2).

— Я здесь со вчерашнего вечера, Уитни, а ты только сейчас решился потрогать меня за размножение. Я теперь считаю — у нас отношения. И с блондинами ты не трахаешься, только с блондинками. У Костнера нет шансов.

— Он – папа Супермена (3).

— И ты бы выбрал Супермена.

Тони крутанул виртуальную систему наблюдения, раскинув перед собой записи. Джарвис, как всегда предугадав запрос, выдал нужное и уже с максимальным увеличением.   
В полночь дверь мастерской открылась, и охранник, неспешно оглядываясь по сторонам, прошел внутрь. Шаг у него был плавный скользящий, вроде и не быстрый, но за минуту этот хмырь обошел всю мастерскую – двести квадратных метров, пощупал все, что закреплено, пошатал незакрепленное, дважды обошел вокруг Тони, который как раз моделировал боту посадочную ногу, проверил вентиляцию, технические стоки, разводку питания. Словом, сунул свой загорелый нос везде и замер между Тони и входной дверью на девять часов.

Тони даже постучал по виртуальному таймеру. Тот не глючил. Спустя девять часов Тони переместился к верстаку и занялся доточкой цилиндра реактора: телохранитель мгновенно отмер, прошел в ванную комнату, оставив открытой дверь, вернулся спустя минуту и снова встал на пост – только чуть дальше от входа, так, чтобы между ним и Тони оставались собирающие элемент нагрудника для костюма большие роботы.

Так они и двигались – Тони не подозревая о слежке, мордоворот – не спуская с Тони глаз. Прям Питер Пэн и пираты.

В мастерской всегда что-то шумело, свистело, прыгало и толкалось, шагов можно было и не услышать, но не заметить чужого присутствия в течение почти суток – это перебор даже для рассеянного гения.

Тони уселся на собственный верстак. Смахнул в сторону виртуальные экраны. Усталость наваливалась тяжелым одеялом, еще немного – и он захочет улечься прямо на полу. Мордоворот по-прежнему стоял на площадке – между готовыми, не совсем готовыми и совсем неготовыми костюмами. И смотрелся там, признаться, органично. Широкоплечий, загорелый, небритый. В простой черной майке и черных же форменных штанах – как у разведки. Броня из самых легких, тройной слой. Зато не мешала подвижности. Ремни дополнительной разгрузки перекрещивались на груди и уходили на поясе за спину. На шее блестела цепочка – наверняка жетоны. Под правой рукой — кобура с чем-то габаритным. На левом бедре пара метательных ножей. Ремень с черненой пряжкой, не без сюрпризов, похоже. Высокие ботинки с затянутой шнуровкой.

— Как избавиться от парня за десять минут?

— Я охуеваю. Ты читаешь «Космо»?

— Я его владелец. Кстати, сейчас звонили девяностые, просили вернуть прическу.

Охранник улыбнулся крокодилом и двинулся по радиусу вслед за снявшимся с места Тони.

— Я хочу тебя уволить.

— Меня нанял Совет директоров. Для расторжения контракта нужно обратное решение. Девяносто шесть человек. Девятнадцать из них сейчас в Европе.

— То есть, без шансов?

— Быстро сдулся. Ну и кто тут Старк “Железные Яйца”?

— Похоже, что Пеппер.

— Тебе виднее.

Тони не глядя вынул из бара бутылку, плеснул чего-то во что-то примерно на два пальца. Отхлебнул, поморщился. Сливочный ликер. Твою ж мать…

— Сейчас я поднимусь на сто этажей – пятьдесят до нулевого и еще пятьдесят вверх. Войду в свою спальню и лягу на свою кровать. Чего мне ждать от тебя?

— Кроватью я, пожалуй, пренебрегу: давай сначала проверим чувства. А еще лучше – останься здесь. Тебе все равно где спать. Сэкономим на лифтах. Электричество. Экология. Добрые дела.

— Сначала сон в мастерской, а потом я одичаю и начну есть людей.

— Я помогу разделывать. Там есть особенности.

Тони поверил на слово. Первое впечатление, полученное от резюме, целиком оправдалось. Этот рейдер был способен сожрать кого угодно. Но про лифты он прав. Лень.

Тони скинул кроссовки у верстака и уже босиком прошлепал в узкий закуток, где Пеппер когда-то поставила мягкий ростовой диванчик с подушками в африканском стиле и предусмотрительно натаскала целую стопку пледов. Святая женщина.

— Джарвис докладывается тебе о каждой мухе?

— Через раз. Он парень с характером. Не усложняй мне работу, судя по отчетам Хэппи, она и так будет хуевой.

— Сегодня я слишком устал для этого, но завтра нас ждут удивительные приключения. Рванем на пятидесятый этаж. В пентхаус. Почти турне.

Тони, не стесняясь, содрал с себя пропахшую потом майку и сменил в реакторе заряд. Запасной положил на журнальный стол. Подумал и снимать джинсы не стал. Охранник не производил впечатления человека, который при опасности ласково разбудит и даст минутку на натягивания штанов. Скорее, перекинет через плечо и вышибет жопой Тони двери. И хорошо бы, чтобы жопа на тот момент была хоть чем-то прикрыта.

— Перед тем, как мы шагнем в новые отношения, я должен узнать имя невесты.

— Рамлоу.

— Я спрашивал имя, а ты сразу предлагаешь мне фамилию?

— Брок.

— Спокойной ночи, Брок Рамлоу. Надеюсь, что проснусь от сладких звуков входящего донесения Роудса и твоих удаляющихся шагов.

— Сладкие звуки… Шаги. Ты романтик, Тесла. Я продам эту новость в Таймс, — отсалютовал Брок и с грохотом уронил поперек прохода железный стеллаж, блокируя Тони в закутке. Подкатил кресло и запасной генератор на колесах – перекрывая щели. Уселся, достал из-за пояса мелкокалиберную «Беретту» и принялся ее надрачивать, начисто проигнорировав возмущенный вопль.  
Тони рухнул в диванные подушки и натянул на нос плед. За последние два дня ему хватило. Пусть себе играется, рейдер с пустоши. Спать.

— Наноботов не трогай, не созрели еще. Второй шкаф, снизу. Без кода. Там разнокалиберное дерьмо еще со старых времен. Пользуйся, — уже сквозь дрему пробормотал Тони, откуда-то зная: услышат и оценят. – Подарок на свадьбу.


	4. Chapter 4

14.02.2015 четверг  
04:40

Тони из сна вышвырнуло резко – прилетело идеей, мелькнувшим на периферии сознания зеленым отсветом. Пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не упустить.

— Джарвис, под запись. Раскладывай на составляющие излучение из посоха…

К полудню Тони уже составил план по стабилизации роя. Все значительно проще, чем думалось: не нужно на каждого отдельные мозги или память, пусть рой будет роем. Или муравейником. Пусть думает сообща. Сегрегация уже законченных ботов по рабочим качествам заняла около часа. Строители—охранники—производители. Заработало. Вживленный в рой кусок энергии из инопланетного посоха оказался чудом: дробился и собирался воедино почти мгновенно, обучался и всячески радовал.

Джарвис трижды напомнил про обед и даже подсунул разогретое блюдо. Тони рассеянно поковырялся в тарелке, но стоило электронному микроскопу пропиликать таймером на имплантацию, сорвался с места.

В три пополудни рой был готов. Он был совершенством. Он был пиком. Он был новым костюмом, космическим кораблем и буровой установкой. Он мог быть всем. И он, черт побери, станет всем.

Прорыв.

Горсточка ртутью переливающегося роя в суперпрочной колбе.

Вселенная.

— Джарвис, обучение, — приказал Тони, любуясь на скользящие по стенкам колбы капли. – Максимум. Все знания. Особенно химия. Биология. Медицина. Пусть заканчивает думать и начинает соображать.

И тут Тони вспомнил про охранника. Огляделся и с удивлением обнаружил того сидящим у входа, на паре автомобильных покрышек.

— Я думал, Роуди забрал тебя, няня Мэри.

— Хэппи просил передать, что полковник задерживается.

— Ты ел? Мылся? Посещал сортир? Спал? Или ты все это время старательно следил за моей драгоценной задницей, которая сидит в самом безопасном месте этого города?

— В точку, — охранник поднялся, размял шею, сладко хрустнув позвонками, потянулся. – Теперь по порядку: спал по семь минут каждый час. Жрать буду вечером. Армейский паек, который даст мне стопроцентную гарантию, что посещать сортир я буду в обычном режиме. Если мне припрет принять душ, ты пойдешь вместе со мной.

— Сам же говорил, что на работе не ебешься? – Тони прищурился, представив себе, как Рамлоу стоит под струями воды, склонив голову и подставив холку сильному напору. А капли стекают по широкой спине и мощным рукам. Водный поток соединяется после лопаток и уже ручьем стекает по впадине позвоночника вниз, к округлой заднице. Потом ныряет в темную ложбинку между ягодиц, Рамлоу нагибается, упирается руками в стену, чуть раздвигает ноги… Интересно, он везде такой смуглый или это загар?

— Верно. Хорошая у тебя память. Я буду мыться, ну а ты — постоишь рядом. А потом вымоешься ты, а я присмотрю. И посмотрю. Есть ведь на что, да, Уитни?

Тони обдали таким горячим взглядом, словно он уже стоял голый и даже смазанный. Фак! Если от собственной фантазии про душ в штанах стало тесновато, то от намеков Рамлоу собственный член воспрял на полдень, указывая точнехонько в календарь на стене.

— Чтоб его! Сегодня День святого продавца шоколада и плюшевых красных задниц. Придется делать заказ. На тебя брать?

— Обойдусь.

Тони рухнул обратно в кресло, сразу позабыв и про возбуждение, и про охранника.

Пеппер любила этот идиотизм. И воздушные шарики. А он был хоть и скотиной, но на такой мелочёвке его скотство давало сбой.

Заказ занял пару минут: три ближайших склада надувной продукции сразу поверили в Санту. Весь ассортимент уехал к Пеппер. Прямо под окна Ассамблеи. Пусть хоть кому-то будет хорошо. Тони представил себе, как Пеппер выглянет в окно, увидит колышущееся море шариков, которые…

— Превращаются в алгоритм роя. Отлично, — Тони смахнул окошко с заказом, раскинул над столом экраны с программным обеспечением и принялся быстро настукивать код.

Рою нужна стабильность. Пеппер нужно внимание. Тони нужно работать и знать, что Пеппер есть рядом. Два из трех – тоже результат. Только вместо Пеппер — охранник.  
Тони глянул на своего персонального цербера. Цербер переместился ближе и, кажется, задремал, прикрыв глаза. Интересно, каково быть с таким, от которого жаром шибает на семь метров? Чертов напалм в упаковке. Угораздило же Хэппи выбрать именно его, способного склинить даже гениальную голову. Лучше б взял блондинистого поляка. Или убедил святую Вирджинию, что гений-алкоголик – предел ее мечтаний.

Цербер почувствовал пристальный взгляд, улыбнулся уголком рта и откровенно расставил ноги шире, словно приглашая. Не открывая глаз, словно кожей ощутил интерес, исходящий от Тони.

— Работать. Солнце еще высоко, — пробормотал Тони и вновь раскинул коды роя.

Выходило хорошо. Выходило настолько хорошо, что где-то точно крылся подвох, величиной с мамонта. И стоило его найти, пока эта ложка дегтя не испортила шикарную бочку меда.

Код был перепроверен трижды. Ошибок не обнаружилось. Вернее, что-то брезжило на самом краешке сознания, но никак не могло оформиться в мысль. Что-то, связанное с едой. Может, от голода мозг уже начал галлюцинировать? Нужно было решать – стартовать сейчас или отложить все на завтра.

Тони пошарил по карманам джинсов, нащупал счастливый центовик, подкинул и припечатал ладонью, загадывая. Судьба или не судьба?

Джарвис подослал робота с ужином, как раз когда Тони загрузил костюм в память роя, а сам рой – в последнюю разработку брони. Синюю с золотом, которую берег для мартовского брифинга.

Финита. Жребий брошен.

Тони встряхнулся, придвинул к себе материализовавшуюся на столе тарелку с ростбифом и неожиданно ощутил волчий голод. И подумал, что за последние сутки даже не вспомнил про выпивку. Вот что значит – вдохновение.  
А муза у него, выходит, позади сидит, щетину чешет и стенки рассматривает.

— Ты уже? – Тони с намеком кивнул на заставленный тарелками рабочий стол. – Составишь компанию?

— Час назад. Паек.

— Хэппи? Роуди? – спросил Тони, уже набивая рот чем—то под соусом и запивая чем—то с мякотью.

— Тихо, как в лесу. Продолжаем сожительство.

Тони прикончил содержимое первой тарелки и потянулся к следующей.

— Тогда у нас впереди совместный душ.

Охранник многозначительно приподнял брови, но промолчал.

— Кстати, а почему ты в сортир меня не сопровождаешь? Или там не интересно?

— Время, Тесла. На сортир ты тратишь максимум три минуты. Один раз – четыре с половиной. Чтоб взломать твою систему безопасности — нужно семь с половиной. Я могу оставить тебя за закрытой дверью на шесть с половиной минут. Шестьдесят секунд нужны мне про запас. Успеешь принять душ?

— То есть, если бы мне прихватило живот, ровно через шесть минут ты бы маячил у моего носа?

— Верно, Тесла. В болезни и в здравии. Вроде так в клятве было, — охранник перепроверил кобуру и вытащил из разгрузки связку мелких ярко-розовых шаров. Пропустил между пальцами, демонстрируя. И спрятал обратно.

Тони признал в них мини-взрывчатку, последнюю, оставшуюся в том самом шкафу. Сообразительный парень – быстро разобрался, что к чему. И по карманам разложил. Наверняка весь арсенал сгреб.

Шарики — хорошая штучка, кстати. Даже жаль, что не успели поставить на конвейер – как раз Афган случился и приступ пацифизма. На металле работает божественно, присасывается намертво. Делов-то: сжать шарик два раза и бросить. Двадцать секунд и “бабах” приличной силы, но очень ограниченного радиуса – на полметра, обеспечен.

Тони задумчиво прожевал остаток салата, отодвинул в сторону какую-то экзотику, вкус которой обуславливался не личными качествами, а нулями на ценнике.

— Тогда план такой, Стэнтон (4). Ужин, душ, беседа. Потом испытаем рой. Вообще-то я привык проводить испытания в одиночестве. Это шумно, пыльно и небезопасно. Но ведь от тебя так просто не отделаешься, верно? Могу временно запихнуть тебя в один из костюмов. Во избежание. Я редко кому такое предлагаю. Это все равно что отдать свое белье. Зубную щетку. Фаллоимитатор. Личное. Понимаешь? Все зависит от результатов роя. Если сработает – пентхаус наш. У меня — кровать и девочки. У тебя — все остальное с видом на меня и девочек. Если не сработает, остаемся жить под землей. Как тебе?

— Охуенно, Тесла. Всю жизнь мечтал донашивать за тобой подштанники, — охранник подпер рукой щеку и ошпарил Тони еще одним тяжелым взглядом. – Принимай поправки. Ужин почти закончился. Душ – шесть с половиной минут или вместе со мной. Беседа – уже в процессе. Испытания – без проблем, но в твои железяки я хуй полезу. Или так, или мы сейчас сыграем на скорость. Кто быстрее: Старк, призывающий костюм, или я, вырубающий Старка.

— А против девочек ты ничего не имеешь?

— Я похож на идиота?

— А если я закрою дверь в спальню?

— Шесть с половиной минут. Или вместе со мной.

Тони допил суперполезный сок из почек страшно редкого полосатого чего-то там и отставил стакан в сторону. В конце концов, он ведь не обещал Пеппер, что будет ласков с навязанной ему охраной, верно? Запихнуть этого рейдера в костюм – дело трех секунд. Потом можно будет спокойно провести испытания, а после выпустить. Или не выпустить. Зависит от настроения. А еще в одном из костюмов есть интересные функции. Довольно приятные. Тони даже подумывал отправить этот костюм в пентхаус, поближе к зеленой спальне.

Де-юре: правила будут соблюдены – охранник будет находиться рядом с Тони, а де-факто – Железный человек с армией пришельцев справился одной левой, неужели не разберется с террористами в собственном доме?

— В таких делах торопиться не люблю. И принимать ванну в спешке — тоже. Ну что ж, будешь моим Валентином?

— Вперед, Уитни.


	5. Chapter 5

14.02.2015 четверг  
22:10

Совместный душ не то чтоб разочаровал, но не удовлетворил. Вернее, удовлетворил, но как-то не так. Тони ожидал, что сам станет провокатором, а вместо этого его протащили по всем кочкам и сгрузили обратно в мастерскую – с гудящей пустой головой, перед большой инженерной проблемой.

Рамлоу, как и обещал, тенью встал за тонкой матовой стенкой душевой кабины. Жопой к Тони встал, поганец. И двери открыл пошире.

Тони сбросил грязные вещи прямиком в люк подачи – Джарвис сам отсортирует и отправит либо в прачечную, либо в армию спасения. Хотя, кому там носить джинсы за семьсот баксов?

Нырнул за перегородку, мазнул по панели и подставил занемевшую от долгой работы спину под контрастный массаж. Вода справилась за пару минут – каменные мышцы потихоньку отпустило, согрелась вечно холодная зона около реактора. Тони убавил напор и включил стандартный режим.

— Интересно, а чем ты занят, когда тебе не приходится подсматривать в душевых?

— Отдыхаю, Уитни.

— И как же?

— Дорогая выпивка, дорогие женщины, дорогая ебля. Я консервативен. Но не до брюликов на личном оружии.

— Мужчины?

— Дороже тебя в моем списке вряд ли кто появится. Ты — на десятом месте в Форбс, остальные девять на полдороге к кладбищу. У меня на них не встанет.

— Польщен. Но слова – всего лишь слова.

— А ты хочешь действий?

— Трепаться сам умею – десятое место заработано языком. Был бы немым – торчал бы на пятнадцатом. Язык стоимостью в сто миллиардов, как тебе?

— Я бы его приспособил к делу, — голос Рамлоу опасно загустел, приобретая какие-то рокочущие глубины. Ктулху чертов. – Чтобы он отрабатывал каждый цент.

Тони убавил напор еще немного, щелкнул по встроенному бару, получил стакан виски со льдом и выпил залпом.  
Стало хорошо. Почти.

— Так мужчины или женщины? – спросил он, опираясь локтями на хромированные поручни и чувствуя, как по спине, вместе со струями воды, скользит знакомое напряжение. Скользит, собирается в горячий клубок на пояснице и стекает ниже, расплетаясь тонкими нитями.

— Я — наемник, Уитни. Неразборчивый. Хватаю, что подороже.

— И…

— Если представить, что у такого простого парня есть воображение, то он бы начал с главного.

— И что у простого парня за главное?

— Твоя задница. Я бы вырубил воду и зажал тебя между этим гребаным поручнем и собой. Крепко. Так крепко, что ты бы не смог вырваться, даже если бы очень-очень постарался, — силуэт Рамлоу сместился чуть левее и переложил руку на кобуру. — Одной рукой прихватил бы за волосы, чтоб не рыпался. Вжал бы в стекло. Потом раздвинул бы ягодицы – и притерся бы членом. Сильно, так, чтоб ты до конца прочувствовал, что предстоит твоей супердорогой заднице.

— Будут сюрпризы? — Тони от греха подальше вернул стакан в бар. – Масштабные?

— Для неподготовленного тебя – очень. А готовить я тебя не буду. Я же говорил про каждый цент, верно? Только языком ты станешь отрабатывать потом. А сначала будет так. Без растяжки. Трудно. Но ты справишься.

Тони прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на голосе, и уперся лбом в стекло. Стояло знатно. Разогнался ты, Старк, не хуже Ферарри — от ноля до пулей за горизонт. Теплая вода внезапно показалась холодной, кожа от голоса Рамлоу нагревалась, словно тот был тепловой пушкой.

— Притерся бы, да. Сильно. Чтоб ощутимо было, горячо. Ты бы сам подо мной открываться начал, просто от того, что я тебя держу и хуй ты куда денешься. И никто тебя не отпустит, даже предложи миллионы.

— Высоко ценишь?

— Ты — золотая детка, Уитни. Такое в здравом уме из рук не выпускают. Я бы насадил тебя на свой член. Медленно. Очень медленно. По миллиметру. Ты бы меня пустил так же медленно, орал, ругался, стонал, но пустил, пока я не оказался бы в тебе на треть. Потом двинулся глубже…

Гребаный Роуди, неужели так сложно разнести до основания какую-то вшивую ячейку бомбистов, вернуться и разорвать контракт на охрану. Кругом одни бездарности! Хоть сам лезь в костюм и несись в Европу — раздавай сестрам серьги, братьям галстуки. Тони медленно выдохнул, в голове мутилось. Если Рамлоу продолжит его и дальше так охранять, то террористам работы не останется – Тони сам сдохнет. Без посторонней помощи. От перевозбуждения.

— Тесла, — голос Рамлоу сменил обертон, из обволакивающего став настороженным.

— Да? – Тони подставил лицо под воду и с силой растер виски.

— С одним из твоих платьиц не все ладно. Они, вроде, сами по себе жужжать и копошиться не должны?

— Однозначно нет, — Тони вымело из душевой, словно на нем был костюм. Хотя костюма как раз и не было.

Охранник комментировать не стал. Милосердный.

А после и вовсе стало не до стеснительности.


	6. Chapter 6

14.02.2015 четверг  
23:20

С парадным костюмом были конкретные нелады. Где замкнуло: механика, софт или рой — пока было неясно, но выглядело со стороны внушительно. Страшновато выглядело.

Пустой костюм висел над постаментом, приняв пафосную позу – не хуже чем сам Тони на пресс-конференциях. По всей броне проходили мелкие волны: наноботы постоянно перестраивались, менялись местами и жили своей загадочной жизнью. Репульсоры внутри перчаток то выли, словно уже летели через стратосферу, то кашляли надрывно, будто дизеля с сахаром хлебнули. Синие фрагменты брони обрели какое-то инфернальное свечение и мягко пульсировали. Золотые потускнели и пошли белесыми пятнами. Гравитационное поле от репульсоров вместо спирали вихрилось африканскими косичками.

Тони как был нагишом – плюхнулся в рабочее кресло и взмахом руки выбросил перед собой все окна с рабочей документацией.

— Джарвис, сканируем. Сначала общее состояние роя. Дашь мне шкалу перепадов, что и как пошло криво, пока я играл в Ариэль. Все в схемах – цифры за борт. Потом по металлу и микросхемам. Надо выяснить, какой дьявол в него вселился…

— Мист…

Голос Джарвиса резко осип и потом пропал вовсе.  
Окна сначала послушно закружились, потом моргнули и начали тускнеть.

Броня на сине-золотом костюме на миг стала прозрачной, обнажив сияющие внутренние приводы, и с нарочитым жужжанием наросла обратно. Металлические суставы резко согнулись, дрогнули и выпрямились.

— Джарвис, — Тони хлопнул ладонью по полосе браслета-коммуникатора, который всегда был на левом запястье. На правом, такой же полосой, сидел блок управления тремя костюмами и двадцаткой дронов.  
Браслет не отозвался, словно был простым куском металла, а не сложнейшим, не имеющим аналогов устройством.

— Джарвис, детка, папа волнуется!

Тони вымелся из кресла и рванул к серверной стойке: там стояли основные управляющие блоки, и при сбоях к ним можно было подключиться вручную. На периферии зрения мелькнула тень – охранник приблизился и, уже не скрываясь, встал в полуметре за спиной.

— Насколько все плохо, Тесла?

— Пока терпимо. Возможно, резкий перепад напряжения – рой сбойнул, а Джарвису вынесло загрузочный диск. Странно, что отключается рабочее облако, — Тони мотнул головой в сторону стола. – Оно на отдельном серваке, вместе с визуализацией. Тогда сбой имеет более обширный характер… На уровне города.

Сервера не порадовали – исправно загружались, но на любую попытку войти в систему начинали алармить благим матом. Словно кто-то не только сменил все пароли, но и скинул технику до заводских настроек.

Тони вырубил все, вскрыл корпуса, включил еще раз. Позади скрежетнуло, раздался свист, и кулак, буквально на сантиметр разминувшись с самым большим сокровищем Тони – головой, воткнулся в планку стойки. Стойка послушно выгнулась, полки перекосило, сервера с грохотом рухнули на пол, чуть не придавив ноги.

— А нельзя ли поосторожнее! – возмутился Тони, обернулся и сразу подавился собственным возмущением.

Самый дорогой в мире костюм успел сменить дислокацию, обрасти дополнительными слоями брони, увеличившись почти вдвое, и теперь усиленно валял самого высокооплачиваемого телохранителя на планете по остаткам самой ценной техники в Башне.

Наемник и правда оказался полезным приобретением. Тони не припоминал, чтобы кто-то нероботизированный мог дать настолько серьезный отпор его железным деткам.  
Рамлоу, перехватив костюм за сгиб локтя, зафиксировал ему левую руку в заломе, словно непокорному демонстранту, и рывками расшатывал сустав, одновременно резкими ударами ноги разбивая коленный шарнир. Наноботы увлеченно латали повреждения, но не успевали: ломать – не строить, а Рамлоу ломать умел. Костюм выл, но без венца творения внутри справиться с такой атакой пока не мог. Правда, в рой было заложено самообучение, так что следовало срочно придумать что-то еще, пока мелкие умники не очухались.

Джарвис молчал. Сервера крошились в пыль под двумя парами ног.

Нужно было помогать, и делать это быстро. Быстро Тони мог только в костюме. Он же не гребанный коммандос, как некоторые! Руками арматуру не гнет. Браслет на правой руке молчал, научившись плохому у левого. Значит, надо было ножками. Голыми. По металлу и стеклу.

Осторожно огибая сцепку из живого и мертвого и чувствуя, как подлые мелкие осколки режут ступни, Тони остро ощутил собственную уязвимость. Особенно когда Рамлоу на секунду отвлекся от выколачивания из противника дерьма, окинул жарким взглядом, присвистнул:

— Уитни, шевели задом! – и сразу вернулся к прежнему занятию.

Рой обучался быстро. Чересчур.

Очередная волна накрыла костюм, и через секунду он словно вывернулся наизнанку, отзеркалился, растекся, и вот уже железная рука заламывала живую в болевом мертвом захвате. Однако у Рамлоу нашлось чем ответить: розовый шарик, сдернутый с грозди себе подобных, намертво прилип к спине взбесившейся техники.

Тони ускорился, в два прыжка оказавшись у красно-золотого костюма и активируя его через панель на груди. Костюм послушно рассыпался роем – правильным, надежным роем, который отлично зарекомендовал себя еще месяц назад, – и собрался уже в броню вокруг Тони. Наконец-то.

Розовый шарик, как и было обещано в сопроводительной документации, взорвался с сильным хлопком, прожигая в броне большое пятно с неровными краями.

Рамлоу, которого по касательной все-таки задело, задора не растерял: помотал головой как бойцовый пес, стряхивая глухоту, ухватил противника за грудные пластины, протащил пару метров и вместе с ним рухнул.

И если серверная стойка пала смертью храбрых первой, то теперь пришел черед гаража. Костюм, кашляя репульсорами, впилился в бок белого Бугатти, придавая его облику некую законченность. Или окончательность.

Гравитационное поле, сжавшись от столкновения, выдавило колесо вместе с осью и почти разорвало надвое корпус. Тони отметил только, что Рамлоу не зацепило – волна прошла ниже и левее.

Красно-золотая броня, наконец, полностью загрузилась. Можно было помогать. Жаль, управление без Джарвиса оказалось кастрировано до предела – даже медблок не хотел подключаться, чтобы подлатать Тони ноги. Работали только репульсоры и усилители. Впрочем, на данный момент и этого хватало с избытком.

Тони вытащил свое неудавшееся творение из покореженного автомобиля и принялся старательно сворачивать в рулон, отрывая наиболее стойкие части брони и раздирая приводы связок. Металл сопротивлялся, рой в панике метался, но никак не мог решить, что делать: атаковать, чиниться или срочно конструировать новых ботов, чтобы они уже решали, что делать – атаковать или чиниться. Порочный круг.

Рамлоу, сплюнув кровь, поднялся сам, наклонился, упершись руками в колени, и выдохнул:

— Ну, как испытания, Тесла? Пускаем на поток? Нам дадут сертификат безопасности?

— Иди на хуй. Если бы не красно-золотая детка, от тебя бы сейчас остались воспоминания.

Рамлоу в ответ оскалился, выпрямился и покрутил в руках что-то серебристое и квадратное. Тони не сразу признал свою старую разработку: электромагнитную бомбу. Мини-версия. Испытаний не проходила. Даже не тестировалась.

Предполагалось использовать ее при точечных операциях внутри страны. Тони сконструировал, запатентовал, но в производство не пустил – увлекся чем-то другим. Закинул образец в шкаф. Тот самый шкаф, содержимое которого предусмотрительно рассовал по карманам Рамлоу.

— Не стоит. Ей четыре года, и я не помню, что внутри. Могут быть эффекты.

— Больше эффектов, чем от голого тебя?

Тони принципиально раздвинул на костюме лицевой щиток, демонстрируя полное отсутствие раскаяния за нечаянный стриптиз. А потом подумал и раскрыл костюм спереди почти до паха: пусть любуется.

Рамлоу оценил, показательно зацепил большими пальцами ремень и залип взглядом пониже реактора.

— Еще будет?

Тони закатил глаза.

Боты роя завыли совсем жалобно, собравшись в темный копошащийся шар. От парадного костюма остался только шлем и правое плечо, за который сейчас рой и цеплялся.  
Тони огляделся, думая, куда стряхнуть заглючивших наноботов – не выбрасывать же. Миллионы стоят, поганцы мелкие. Не в корзинке же их хранить, не пчелы.

— Рамлоу, найди в этом бедламе какую-нибудь колбу. Попросторнее. Если у нее на горловине будет зеленое кольцо – совсем хорошо.

Охранник отлип глазами от груди Тони, сморгнул и развернулся, оглядываясь. Квадратик электромагнитной бомбы он при этом так и держал зажатым между пальцев. Видимо, из-за демарша с раздеванием забыл спрятать его обратно в разгрузку.

Ньютон знает как, но рой сообразил, что перед ним. Сорвался с остатков связок и металла и как был, клубком, накинулся на руку Рамлоу.

Тони не успел даже крикнуть, предупреждая. Рой облепил наемника до плеча, содрогнулся довольно и завибрировал.

— Какого…

Рамлоу тряхнул рукой, и от этого жеста, словно в дурном кино, случился конец света.


	7. Chapter 7

15.02.2015 пятница  
Около 01.00

Тони мог собой гордиться: собранная в минуту накатившей гениальности электромагнитная бомба была стопроцентно рабочей. И показала результат, куда больший, чем от нее ожидали. Всеобъемлющий результат.

Да за такую бомбу военные дважды вылизали бы яйца не только ему, но и всему директорскому составу. Включая Пеппер. Ей — трижды.

А сейчас хотелось только благодарить бога за собственную похоть, заставившую раскрыть броню. Иначе хрипел бы сейчас предсмертно Тони Старк в своем ультрасовременном костюме, который в момент стал бы супермодным гробом. Так сказать, в облипочку, по форме тела. Сейчас в элитах такое как раз входило в моду: Египет, саркофаги и прочая древняя муть.

А бомба хороша, да.

Выходит, Железный человек придумал оружие против Железного человека. Террористам даже утруждаться не надо – все сами справились, без них.

Систему жизнеобеспечения костюма вырубило наглухо. Как и аварийное раскрытие. Как и взрыватели на стыках брони, которые в подобной ситуации должны были сработать на автомате, освобождая Тони от плена. Оставалось понять главное: если от обтягивающего гроба его уберегла случайность, то не получил ли он взамен него просторный склеп – величиной с подземный этаж Башни?

— Тесла. Живой?

Голос Рамлоу донесся снизу.

— Живой. Только очень статичный. Костюм выключило. А без усилителей и прочей дряни — это просто четыреста кило хлама. За каким хером ты активировал бомбу?

— А это не я, — судя по звукам, Рамлоу поднялся на ноги и теперь шуршал чем-то слева. Потом на грудь Тони осторожно легла шершавая ладонь и прошлась, проверяя, согревая. Не по-братски прошлась. И исчезла. – Твой гребаный рой. Вытащил бомбу из кулака и активировал. Ты создал мини-камикадзе?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — Тони ощутил приближение паники. Он очень-очень-очень не любил замкнутые пространства. И темнота оптимизма не добавляла. – Рамлоу!

— Я рядом, Тесла. Тебя кроет?

Ладонь вернулась, огладила шею и паника слегка разжала когти, но исчезать до конца и не подумала. Тони сглотнул, стараясь собраться. Захотелось пить. И выпить. Но на барах замки, а замки мертвы.

— Тесла, не дергайся. Я рядом и никуда не денусь. Мне за тебя такие деньги платят - самому страшно. Соберись и объясни, что произошло. Обсудим и будем выгребать из этой жопы.

— Не жопа. Глубже. Рой подох?

— Да. Тишина, слышишь? Из работающего здесь только я и ты. Колись, что у тебя за мини-пиздецы по ящикам валяются?

— А нечего тянуть в карманы всякую гадость! – парировал Тони. И сразу попросил, стараясь, чтоб прозвучало не особо жалко: — Ладонь не убирай! Накатывает. Всякое.

— Сказал же – я рядом. Дал бы вторую руку – но она у меня на курке. Мало ли, — подушечки пальцев успокаивающе погладили по щеке, спустились ниже и прижались к груди рядом с реактором. – Кстати, этот мотор бомбой не задело?

— Нет. Иначе бы ты скорбел над моим телом. Термоядерная реакция. Ей импульс не страшен. А вот остальное…

Тони сосредоточился. Нужно было учесть все и все рассказать. Потому что работать сейчас он мог только мозгами. Гениальными. На грани панической атаки.  
Ситуация была почти фатальной. Целиком фатальной ей мешал стать владелец успокаивающей длани – Рамлоу Золотые Руки. Если бомба сработала так, как предполагал Тони, – а он стопроцентно предполагал правильно, он же эту дрянь собирал, – то вырубила она три этажа точно. А значит, все, что здесь содержало энергию, — безнадежно испорчено. Костюмы, машины, компьютеры, даже электробритва. Но это не самое плохое: элементам питания тоже конец. Батарейки, аккумуляторы, электрические щитки, кабели, фотоэлементы, сканеры. А вместе с ними двери, подача воды и вентиляция.

Бетонный гроб. Шикарный.

Рамлоу внимательно выслушал, угукнул, успокаивающе похлопал по груди:

— Так, никуда не уходи. Я сейчас, — и захрустел мусором под берцами в сторону душевой.

— Сука!

В ответ что-то чиркнуло и Тони, смаргивая от яркой вспышки, разглядел силуэт Рамлоу в дверном проеме.

— У тебя зажигалка!

— Из твоего рта звучит как «гонорея». Дверь в ванную с сюрпризами?

— Вроде нет. Я как-то не планировал, что меня в сортире штурмовать будут.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Может и будут.

Раздался скрежет и грохот выбитой двери.

— Я вычту ее из твоей зарплаты, — пробурчал Тони.

— Я оспорю это в суде.

Рамлоу пощелкал зажигалкой и вскоре опять возник в зоне видимости, сжимая в руке зажженную толстую свечу.

— Кому сказать спасибо за романтику? Тебе или мисс Вирджинии?

— Мне. Они с корицей. Знаешь, расслабляет.

— Смотря как использовать, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. При неверном язычке пламени вид у него был совсем инфернальный: темные ссадины смотрелись какими-то варварскими татуировками, а отек под рассеченной в драке бровью делал бандитскую рожу просто ужасающей.

Тони нравилось. Очень.

— Теперь и у нас романтика. Обсудим план свидания, — Рамлоу разгреб слой мусора на полу, поставил свечу и уселся по-турецки, смотря на Тони снизу вверх. – Сколько этажей вырубило?

— Не меньше трех. Может, больше.

— У нас в запасе пять таких белых малышек, — Рамлоу кивнул на свечку. – Это двенадцать часов. Плюс зажигалка. Плюс готов поставить бакс, что на других этажах найдется что-то подходящее.

— Бакс? Я плачу тебе тысячи, — возмутился Тони.

— Сотни тысяч, — уточнил Рамлоу. – Лифты отпадают – если не сработали стопоры, то от них осталось воспоминание.

— Не сработали. Там электроника, не механика. А бомба выжгла все разом. Блоки управления лифтами — в подвале. Так что бах.

— Взрывчатка в системе безопасности? Там люфт на полчаса по времени.

— Ты про контролируемое обрушение? С этим порядок – система не моя, общегородская, на механике. Взрывы только при тотальном повреждении несущей конструкции.

— На плане твоего мавзолея четыре лестницы. До северной – две двери – входная сюда и выходная на пролеты, до остальных – по четыре. Про двери скажешь? Или будем с неожиданностями?

— Хорошая память. Ты всю схему выучил?

Рамлоу кивнул. Чертов профи.

— Усиленные. Между этажами тоже. Не бункерные, конечно, но серьезные. Звуконепроницаемые.

— Эти жвачки Бритни замки возьмут? – Рамлоу извлек связку с шариками. – Они работают или тоже выгорели?

— Работают, тут не электроника – чистая химия. Разница реакций. Замки – возьмут. Я как-то не думал пускать внутрь Башни вандалов.

Рамлоу перебрал связку, подсчитывая:

— Шестьдесят один. Я сейчас разъебу здесь входные двери, потом выйду на лестницу. Осмотрюсь. Если все славно – вернусь и расскажу.

— А если нет?

— Разберусь, вернусь и расскажу. Ты пока соображай, какого хуя у тебя тут произошло и что можно исправить, а главное, как тебя вытащить из этой железной консервы.

— Фак! — меньше всего Тони хотелось оставаться одному в полностью обесточенном этаже.

— Обязательно, но позже, Тесла. Свет я оставлю.


	8. Chapter 8

15.02.2015 пятница  
Около 02.30

С первой преградой Рамлоу справился без взрывчатки.  
Постучал, послушал, подумал. Отломал от уже почившей стойки длинную балку, подцепил петли и вытолкнул дверь в кромешную тьму коридора. И канул вслед за ней в темноту.

Время для Тони сразу потянулось медленнее. Тишина вокруг стала почти осязаемой и настолько густой и непривычной, что собственное дыхание казалось грохотом.  
Свеча горела исправно, в круге тусклого света поблескивали останки мертвого роя, куски от «Бугатти» и еще какая-то серая пыль. Тони на пробу пошевелил плечами: ничего утешительного, все, что было под броней, оставалось под броней. И рисковало остаться там надолго, если чертов рейдер не поторопится. На лбу выступила холодная испарина, сердце тревожно бухнуло два раза в ребра и сбилось с ритма. Реактор замерцал, стараясь справиться с неожиданной нагрузкой.

Пот стёк на глаза и струйкой сбежал по щеке. Тони откашлялся. Звук вышел странный, надрывный, словно искаженный. После него собственное дыхание тоже стало казаться каким-то не таким, чересчур громким и свистящим. Словно звуки были недовольны Тони и всячески пытались это дать понять. Было щекотно. Настырно зачесалось под лопаткой.

Незапланированная паническая атака становилась реальной проблемой. Пламя свечи пригнулось, словно от сквозняка, затрепетало и погасло. Откуда-то из глубины коридоров раздался хлопок. И снова наступила тишина.

Тони выждал минуту и крикнул:

— Рамлоу!

Тишина.

— Фак! Рамлоу, скотина, где ты?

Тишина.

Капля пота попала в глаз. Тони попытался проморгаться – не помогло, пришлось зажмуриться и выжидать. Захотелось пить, резко и без предпосылок. Мысли метались как шальные.

Ведь наемники, сколько бы им не платили, – всего лишь наемники. Что если этому рейдеру за Тони заплатили больше, чем дала Пеппер? Вот он и подгадал. Что конкретно мог подгадать Рамлоу, Тони сформулировать не успел. Раздались приближающиеся шаги – сквозь панику Тони услышал их только от двери. Ну или Рамлоу был демоном и по коридорам летал. Во всяком случае, в свете он не нуждался – шел, словно вокруг день и тысячи люстр.

— Прости, Тесла. Видимо, потоком воздуха погасило.

Чиркнула зажигалка и свет вернулся.

По лицу Тони осторожно прошлись чем-то мягким, стирая пот, и нет, это не слезы. На щеках тоже пот. Затем принялись за шею, грудь и живот. Тщательно. И чем ниже, тем менее нежно.

— Не думал, что наемники носят с собой фланелевые платки.

— Это полотенце. Ты бросил в коридоре, робот не успел убрать. Живой?

— Не факт. Порадуешь?

— О, у меня для тебя ебаная классика.

— Я сейчас не готов к миссионерской позе.

— Я про историю с двумя новостями: хорошей и плохой. С чего начнем?

— У меня острая нехватка позитива.

— Я не сказал, что хорошая новость позитивна. Она просто хорошая.

— Не томи.

— Ты действительно гребаный гений. Твоя свистулька из пыльного шкафа вышибла не три этажа, а тридцать восемь, как минимум. Так что гений, да. Признаю. У меня стоит на твои мозги.

— Добивай.

— Тридцать восемь – это те, которые я могу сосчитать через окно в лестничном пролете. Может, больше. Подниматься по лестнице можно, но твоя гребаная паранойя создала нам большие проблемы. Каждые пять этажей у нас перемычка на всю площадку, с кодовым замком. И везде разное устройство.

— Я тренировался: большой заказ на бункерную часть Пентагона, давно, лет семь назад.

— Отлично, за наших вояк я спокоен. За нас – не очень. Я снес первые две перемычки. Сейчас два варианта: либо ты собираешь свои яйца в кулак и прекращаешь паниковать, либо я ищу подобие фомки, стараюсь отковырять с тебя хоть часть брони и тащу с собой.

— Второе. Я плохо переношу одиночество и темноту. Или одиночество в темноте. И если тебе оторвет башку взрывом, я должен быть точно уверен, что ты сдох, а не мучиться тут внизу, в неизвестности.

— Сколько весит костюм?

— Без меня – ровно четыреста. Вместе со мной – четыреста семьдесят восемь. Я на диете.

— Почему так много? Прорву ж энергии такой вес жрет.

Тони замялся. Сознаваться не хотелось, но приходилось чем—то жертвовать. На этот раз — маленькими грязными секретами.

— Я люблю все натуральное. Положение обязывает, понимаешь? Красные части – это металл, титановый сплав. А золотые... — Тони попытался красноречиво пожать плечами и уперся в собственные понты.

— Золотые, — понятливо закончил Рамлоу и начал ржать. – А золото - тяжелое. Тони Старк, ты – самый мажористый долбоеб в моей жизни.

— Я – твой наниматель.

— Ты самый долбоебистый наниматель из всех, признаю, — Рамлоу пригладил коротко подстриженные виски и стал серьезным. – Ну и как мне достать из обертки свою конфетку?

— Если сколоть золото – сбросим вес до ста пятидесяти. Каркас из легкого сплава. Жаль, без электроинструмента не распилить, только алмазными дисками. Титановые пластины тонкие.

— Ага, — Рамлоу уже копался где-то по шкафам, разыскивая подходящий инструмент.

— Постарайся меня не угробить.

— Я буду нежен, Уитни, — Рамлоу подошел, прихлопывая по ладони сложенными вместе молотком и невесть откуда попавшим в запасы Тони железнодорожным костылем. – У тебя хорошая страховка?


	9. Chapter 9

15.02.2015 пятница  
Около 4.00

Тони оставалось только поражаться, какой резерв сил таился внутри Рамлоу: он дотащил по-прежнему статичного Тони до минус сорокового этажа почти не запыхавшись. Только вспотел и взахлеб выпил бутылку воды, стянутую из взломанного мини-бара. Тони от воды отказался – проблемы с посещением сортира и так грозили психике, не стоило их приближать. 

— Развлекай меня, Тесла, — попросил двужильный наемник, простукивая перемычку на лестничной площадке. Брякнуло глухо – замок был рядом и, похоже, близко к поверхности. – Мне скучно.

— Тебе мало того, что ты тащишь меня на руках по направлению к пентхаусу? Немногие обитатели этого мира могут таким похвастать. Дай-ка подумать, только двое. Хэппи и Пеппер. Ну и Дубина. Но о нем теперь только хорошее.

— Давай-ка я тебя разверну спиной, чтоб не прилетело сюрпризов, — Рамлоу исполнил желаемое, бегом поднялся обратно, прилепил розовый шарик на метр выше сенсора и два прыжка оказался рядом.

Теперь взрыв был идеальный. Дверь, лишенная магнитных опор, мягко распахнулась.

— Так как насчет умной беседы? А то монотонный труд дурно влияет на мое духовное развитие.

— Могу порассуждать вслух о нашей проблеме? Хочешь? Я тут кое-что вспомнил. О механике, — Тони чувствовал себя странно. Паническая атака давно отступила и возвращаться не собиралась, однако оповещать об этом он не спешил. – Если моя гениальность вынесла все, вплоть до нулевого этажа, – наши проблемы только начинаются. В холле ради есть гермодвери. Барьеры. Встроены в потолок. Ну знаешь, как в бомбоубежищах времен холодной войны, чтоб сектора друг от друга отделять в случае утечки. Так вот, перед выходом есть такой. Механика простая – если вырублен главный пульт и никто не сбросил аварийный код в течение пяти минут, он падает, наглухо замуровывая вход. На случай городских беспорядков и прочего.

— Умеешь ты порадовать.

— Мы работаем для вас.

Еще десять этажей и две перемычки. Взломав ту, что между минус тридцатым и минус двадцать девятым, Рамлоу взял минутную паузу. Утерся прихваченной ветошью, прикурил от свечи сигарету, выдыхая терпкий дым прямо в лицо Тони.

— Жаль, я бросил.

— Пожалел здоровье?

— Нет. Так увлекался, что забывал, что надо курить. Устал?

— Ты какого ответа ждешь?

— Отрицательного, конечно. За те деньги, которые кинули на твой счет, ты должен взять штурмом еще семьдесят этажей, а потом сопроводить меня на званый ужин в Бенин.

— Удвой сумму, Тесла, - и я твой не только в Бенине, но и в Бенгази.

Между минус пятнадцатым и четырнадцатым на перемычку пришлось израсходовать аж четыре шарика. Металл у двери оказался другим сплавом и тонко гудел, не давая угадать месторасположение замка.

— Это я экспериментировал. Хотел добиться идеальной звукоизоляции. Хороший сплав вышел.

— Ты сам делал сплав? Руками? Как гребаный кузнец из средневековья?

— Почти. На минус сорок седьмом плавильный цех. Там все необходимое. Но молотком я тоже работал – когда выбивал первые пробы из форм. И там жарко, как в настоящей кузне. Приходилось работать в одном фартуке и перчатках.

— Тесла, сейчас ты пополнил список моих фантазий для вечерней дрочки в душе.

На минус четвертом стало ясно, что малой кровью не обойтись: бомба оказалась еще качественнее, чем планировалось. Рамлоу отчетливо хрипло дышал, с грохотом волоча Тони вверх по долбаным ступенькам. И конца-края пути пока не было.

Мышцы начали ныть от вынужденной неподвижности. Там, где, скалывая золото, слишком глубоко вгоняли клин в доспех, расцвели большие черные синяки с фиолетовыми ореолами. Сказывалась нехватка тонкого нижнего костюма – сочленения и рейки брони нещадно терли. И если Рамлоу волок Тони молча, сжав зубы и сберегая дыхание, то из Тони к нулевому этажу уже беспрерывно лились ругательства вперемешку с размышлениями об инженерии, военных, Роуди и Хэппи.

На выход в холл взрывчатку решили не тратить — и так было ясно: барьер рухнул, и смысла биться в полуметровой толщины сталь – никакого. Через окна тоже не выйти - антивандальные, хоть обвзрывайся - даже не поцарапаешь.

На тринадцатом этаже Тони осенило. Рамлоу как раз ухитрился с помощью кувалды согнуть стальные связки, чтобы придать Тони сидячее положение. Да и тащить его, согнутого, перекинув через плечо, было куда проще. Но унизительней, да.

— Это не сбой в системе. Не глюк. И не перепад напряжения. Это ебаная Швейцария.

— Тебя атаковал сыр?

— Нет. Хэппи наверняка показывал тебе сорок девятый этаж, после того, как там распылило курьера. Верно, Брок?

— По имени спустя шестьдесят три этажа. А ты консерватор, я гляжу. Хэппи – да, показывал. Как эта хуйня в интерьере называется, когда куча крученого железа?

— Артобстрел? Абстракционизм?

— В точку. Там сплошной артобстрел.

— Так вот, взрывчатка прошла контроль, потому что не была на тот момент взрывчаткой, а была роем ботов. Чужих. Они собрались в нужный прибор и бахнули. Но не все… какая-то ча-ААСТЬ! — Тони заорал от боли, когда Брок закинул его на плечо и поволок вверх по лестнице. – У, предупреждай, сука. У меня от таких ласк в глазах темно. Так вот, они пробрались вниз, в мастерскую. Может, даже верхом на мне, как на лошадке. Обустроились, размножились и вошли в симбиоз с моим новым роем на этапе обучения. Как вирус, только фрагментированный. А потом собрались воедино, уронили сервера – и ты выиграл историческую битву с пустым железным человеком.

— Уверен, Тесла? После того, что я видел в твоем подвале, весь остальной мир кажется мне отсталым местом, там разве что хуем говядину не рубят.

— Это комплимент?

— Нет, скорее, признание того, что больший геморрой, чем изобретатель-миллиардер, найти сложно.

— Какой этаж?

— Двадцатый.

— Если дойдем, я куплю тебе новую спину.

— И подставишь зад.

— Тому, кто носит меня на руках? Без проблем.

— В болезни и в здравии.

До тридцать пятого добирались долго. Решали деликатную проблему с сортиром. Решили. Опять с помощью молотка. Впервые с трехлетнего возраста Тони в этом деле кто-то помогал.

— В пентхаусе свободный выход на крышу – никаких замков, только стеклянная раздвижная дверь. Оттуда можно подать сигнал. Но вход на этаж — усиленный.

— Взорвем дверь и разведем сигнальный костер из кресел стоимостью с небоскреб?

— Я в детстве любил играть в индейцев. И у меня есть значки бойскаута.

На сороковом этаже Рамлоу вырубился. Сидел, разговаривал и вдруг замолчал на полуслове, привалившись к боку. Дыхание у него стало хриплым и свистящим, в неверном свете почти сгоревшей свечи потная кожа нездорово блестела, а на левом бицепсе звездами расплывались лопнувшие сосуды. Такие же сетки появились на лбу и шее. Двое суток без сна, сутки без еды, сто пятьдесят килограмм вверх на девяносто этажей. Будь Тони не таким уставшим и чуть более подвижным, он бы восхитился. А так он только выплюнул изо рта прядь рейдерской прически и сильно дунул на свечу. Огонек мотнулся и погас.

С таким одеялом паническая атака точно не грозила. Такое одеяло само кого хочешь атакует.

Последние две перемычки и дверь в пентхаус запомнились Тони плохо. Он, кажется, вырубился прямо на плече у Рамлоу. В воспоминаниях остались только серые, уплывающие вниз ступени и гул крови в ушах. Потом его дважды сгружали и поднимали.

На последнюю дверь Рамлоу истратил остатки взрывчатки – все восемь шариков. Тони вроде бы точно вспомнил, где основной замок. Удивительная удача. Неподвижность памяти не добавляла, руки и ноги уже болели адски, а в шее будто поселились черви. И грызли.

С замком угадали.

Но, видимо, от усталости Рамлоу подвела реакция: активировав восемь зарядов, он уже развернулся, чтобы соскочить вниз, но запнулся о стык плитки и ступеней, пошатнулся и свалился прямо на лестницу. Основная взрывная волна прошла выше, но Рамлоу до мяса стесало бок и лопатку и крепко приложило по голове.

Тони оставалось только смотреть, как тот стоит на четвереньках, рыча от боли, и держится за уши.

Он уже сто раз поклялся себе: обязательно вмонтирует в челюсть капсулу с ядом. Ведь если ситуация повторится, а такого вот рейдера рядом не будет, – тогда уж лучше яд, чем безумие. Лучше быстро, чем долго, больно и в полной неспособности сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр.

— Брок! Брок, слышишь меня?

— Нихуя не слышу, Тесла, — Рамлоу говорил громче обычного. Тони всмотрелся в черные глаза – ответный взгляд не фокусировался, плыл. Похоже, контузило сильнее, чем показалось сначала. — Но по губам читаю. Сейчас, дай пять минут.

Тони кивнул.

Рамлоу понадобилось десять. И майка на бинты. Хорошо, что материал был черный. Вид крови на его собственном охраннике Тони не понравился. Не должно быть на его собственности таких вещей. Он платит, и немало, в конце концов…

Когда Рамлоу взвалил Тони на спину и потащил вверх, у того в плече сдвинулось и ошпарило болью. В глазах потемнело, затошнило.

— Брок…

— Терпи, уже почти все…

Тошнило все сильнее, потом померещился голос Роуди, и Тони успев выплюнуть:

— Тебя за смертью посылать, Железная улитка, — уплыл куда-то, где было темно и очень больно.


	10. Chapter 10

28.02.2015  
суббота 23.30

Светский раут в посольстве Швейцарии все длился и длился, и заканчиваться не собирался.

Худой, как жердина, посол уже полтора часа многословно извинялся перед Тони за то, к чему не имел ни малейшего отношения. За террористов, за антиглобалистов, и, кажется, за шоколад, часы с кукушкой и банковскую систему. У переводчика еще час назад прихватило живот. Так что большей частью о том, что лилось в уши, Тони приходилось догадываться. Переходить на английский посол почему-то не хотел: видимо, решил, раз Старк – гений технический, то и лингвистика идет автоматом.

Посол в очередной раз выдал что-то вопросительное. Тони угукнул и остро захотел в Сибирь. Романова клялась: там на квадратный километр приходится одна десятая человека. С одной десятой Тони как-нибудь да справился бы.

По привычке он потянулся к левому браслету, но поймал себя на середине движения – сервера, а вместе с ними и Джарвис еще не восстановились. Спасения в виде вызова по мобильному или одного из мелких дронов с посланием о судьбе мирового порядка ждать не приходилось.

Два охранных лба, которых в срочном порядке нанял Хэппи после «ыцидента» — Хэппи так и говорил: «ыцидент», – стояли за спиной, словно египетские обелиски. Такие же монументальные и бесполезные. Во всяком случае, спасать Тони от посла они не собирались.

— Простите, мне нужно отлучиться. Не могли бы вы... — Тони ловко всучил послу свой бокал, и, лавируя между гостями, попытался скрыться в глубине раута как скромная разведывательная подлодка. Атомная, но изящная.

Но за лодкой следовали авианосцы, мгновенно выдавая ее месторасположение неприятелю. После восьмого «Мистер Старк, я бы хотел высказать вам признательность» Тони удалось прорваться к большому балкону и нырнуть за газовую штору. Серьезной преградой для всех этих руководящих идиотов она не являлась, но имела одно неоспоримое преимущество – авианосцы за ней скрылись целиком и больше не лоцировались врагами.

Тони вдохнул холодный зимний воздух, ослабил петлю галстука, облокотился на перила и начал соображать: как незаметно доставить в свою временную “пещеру Бэтмена” хоть немного нормальной выпивки, а не этого шипучего дерьма. Авианосцы от него отлучаться не могли, оставалось только подкараулить кого-то из обслуги и поставить задачу.

Позади прошелестело, но охрана голоса не подала: значит, это один из гостей. Решил подышать свежим воздухом. Сейчас опять начнется: «Мистер Старк, мое восхищение вашими изобретениями…». Тони нацепил выражение усталой любезности и обернулся.

Сквозняк раздувал штору, за которой мелькали силуэты гостей. Охрана исчезла. Тони сморгнул выступившие от ветра слезы и протер глаза. Пейзаж остался прежним. Конвой испарился. Это было или очень хорошо, или очень плохо.

Пока Тони выбирал, его крепко прихватили сзади за шею. Будь захват чуть сильнее – и с жизнью пришлось бы расстаться, но держал его, похоже, профи: вырваться Тони не мог, но и дискомфорта почти не ощущал.

А профи такого класса в обойме Тони был только один:

— Рамлоу…

— Привет, Уитни. Хэппи в очередной раз решил тебя беречь? Откуда он выкопал эти туши?

— Из охранного агентства «Марс». У них были рекомендации, а я подумал, что в случае опасности вскрою их и спрячусь внутрь. Я видел, так Ди Каприо делал в каком-то фильме, — Тони позволил себе расслабиться.

Хватку на горле и не думали разжать, но опереться лопатками на крепкую грудь ему позволили и даже прихватили второй рукой за пояс, прижимая.

— Я думал, он утонул на «Титанике».

— Ты сдал бугаев на мясо?

— Почти. Тебя это волнует?

— Нет, меня волнует то, что вжимается мне в задницу. И то, что сюда в любой момент может прийти посол, дабы вернуть мне бокал и ментально изнасиловать.

— Я расслышал только последнее.

Хватка ослабла, Тони развернули и, обхватив за плечи, повлекли куда-то в дальнюю затемненную часть балкона.  
Там, за такой же газовой шторой, скрывалась еще одна дверь – простенькая, глухая, для обслуги. Перешагнув через сваленные на пороге туши охранных китов, Тони оказался в полной темноте и мог ориентироваться только на звук дыхания за плечом и жесткие руки, которые направляли, придавая движению нужный вектор.

После минутных скитаний в темноте Тони втолкнули еще в одну дверь, хрупнули за спиной замком и щелкнули кнопкой ночника.

Комнатка была так себе: походила на отельный номер – шкаф, картина с кораблекрушением на стене, стол и кровать. Кровать с виду крепкая. Впрочем, все познается в процессе. Для кровати момент истины наступал прямо сейчас. Потому что обернуться на спасительного похитителя ему не дали, вновь взяли в мертвый, но комфортный захват и с силой притерлись к заднице.

Встало мгновенно и все: от волос на затылке до члена в тесных штанах. Отчетливо вспомнилось, как и что грозился с ним сделать Рамлоу. И ведь не соврал, скотина: масштабы обещали трудности. Немалые. Но когда Тони искал легких путей?

— Я-то гадал, вернешься ты или нет?

— Я ж говорил, от такого сокровища не откажется ни один наемник, — жарко выдохнул тот в ухо, прошелся губами по мочке и спустился ниже. – И сейчас я не на работе, а значит…

— Наконец-то трахнешь, — закончил Тони, запрокидывая голову.

— Воспитанный золотой мальчик. Ты подбираешь очень мягкие слова.

На Тони с треском разошлась рубашка, и это при еще не снятом пиджаке. Возбуждение, и так уже вбитое внутрь жарким шепотом, словно гвоздями, от громкого звука стало больше похоже на открытый огонь. Обжигало, растекаясь по животу и паху.

Захват на шее по-прежнему железобетонно ограничивал гражданскую свободу, и ладонь, жестко приласкавшая бока, пресс и задницу, была ничуть не мягче. Рамлоу гладил его размашисто: от груди до паха, не забывая ненароком задеть ставший таким чувствительным сосок или вскользь проехаться по колом стоящему члену. 

Из Тони вырвалось нечто среднее между стоном и рыком.   
Рамлоу одобрительно усмехнулся куда-то в шею и ласково шепнул:

\- Глаза закрой.

Тони послушался. Смотреть было в принципе не на что. Что он, картин и кроватей не видел? Вот зеркал нет – тут упущение.

Догадался эту мысль озвучить, за что получил одобрительное:

— Найдем. Но не сегодня.

И бонусом - чужой член, крепко вжавшийся между половинками задницы.

От перспектив зачастило сердце. Рамлоу теперь уже безостановочно разминал Тони — грудь, живот, бедра, то скользя почти невесомо кончиками пальцев, то с силой впиваясь почти до синяков. Члену внимания не уделялось абсолютно, и это огорчало.

Тони попытался намекнуть, но в итоге его совсем вплющили в себя, так что ягодицы уже ощутили полный рельеф будущих приключений. Тони сдался, чуть выгибаясь, подставляясь под жесткую ласку.

— Хорошо, Уитни, будет хорошо, — пообещали сзади и уронили лицом в кровать.

Пиджак разлетелся на выкройки, остальная одежда испарилась, словно по мановению волшебной палочки.  
Зато вернулась крепкая хватка на шею, и если раньше Тони вжимали, вплавляя в горячее крепкое тело, то теперь с такой же силой вминали в постель.  
Если бы не бешеное возбуждение, которое било в голову покруче любой кислоты, то ситуация здорово походила на изнасилование. Одно мысленное сравнение завело настолько, что еще немного – и все игры для Тони завершились бы позорно быстро.

Тони хотел. Хотел настолько, что, простонав что-то непечатное, поддался грубой ласке и, вжавшись лицом в постель, прогнулся, подставляясь.

Рамлоу среагировал мгновенно и одобрительно замычал.

\- Охуенно. Еще выгнись, сильнее.

Рука с шеи исчезла, а горячие губы прошлись по заднице, с силой прихватывая кожу. Скользнули выше на поясницу, обласкали почти воздушно и сразу сменились зубами, которые прикусили, приказывая особо не рыпаться. Тони застонал и выгнулся еще больше. Рамлоу мог сейчас делать с ним все что угодно. Лишь бы дал кончить.

Язык, горячий и чертовски уверенный, по-хозяйски спустился по ложбинке, скользнул ниже, обвел яйца, вернулся и уже решительно ввинтился внутрь. Тони глухо рыкнул, прикусывая покрывало и усилием воли заставляя себя лежать смирно. 

Его величеству Юпитеру четко дали понять границы позволенного. В этой кровати однозначно правил бык.

Разминали Тони недолго: стоило ему начать ритмично постанывать, стараясь вжаться в кровать в попытке приласкать себя, как язык, напоследок проникнув глубоко и жадно, исчез.

Рамлоу протолкнул под бедра Тони подушку, приподнимая и раскрывая уж совсем непристойно. Вернул руку на шею, прижимая, и коротко приказал:

— Теперь терпи.

И стал натягивать Тони на себя. Так и не сняв одежды, только расстегнув болты на штанах. Тони бедрами ощутил жесткую ткань военной формы и снова пожалел, что тут нет зеркал. На потолке. На стенах. Везде.

Брок, как и обещал, все делал чертовски медленно. И неотвратимо.

Пока удалось принять только головку. Фак, да Тони выдавал себе медали и за меньшее!

Судя по всему, смазку Брок все-таки добавил, потому что вместе с ожидаемой, но терпимой болью Тони ощутил бешеный прилив возбуждения от уверенно проникающего в него члена. Чертовски большого члена.

Тони попытался расслабиться и почти растекся по постели. Брока это не устроило: он с силой огрел Тони по заду. Ожог от неожиданного шлепка заставил сжаться и застонать. Член рывком проник глубже, скользнув еще на пару сантиметров.

Брок довольно рыкнул, ощущая такой тесный и горячий прием, и вновь двинулся вперед.

— Очень хорошо. Невъебенно хорошо. Две недели ночами снилось, как я тебя ебу. Мне коктейль для регенерации колят, а перед глазами твоя гребанная броня, наполовину распахнутая. Чуть не рехнулся. Постарайся, давай, дай мне. Ты сможешь. Ты охуенный. И очень, очень хочешь, чтоб я выдрал твою обалденную задницу. Вот так вот, — он толкнулся, загоняя глубже. — Не спрашивая. Не заботясь. Просто, — еще толчок. – Сильно. И очень долго.

Следующим движением он вогнал член в Тони по самые яйца и победно рыкнул. Потом прижался, вбиваясь еще глубже, и жарко выдохнул в загривок, выжидая.

А у Тони от всех откровений потихоньку сдавали тормоза: он низко замычал, стараясь не выпустить из зубов край покрывала. Иначе посольство рисковало услышать, насколько Старк может быть доволен. Непохоже, что Швейцария готова к такому. 

Тони повел бедрами, ощущая, как огромный член распирает изнутри и дает необходимое чувство абсолютной заполненности. До предела.

Брок как почувствовал. Коротко прикусил за холку, выпрямился, прижимая за шею к кровати, свободной рукой оттянул в сторону ягодицу и задал жару.

Если бы у Тони позже спросили, какой секс ему больше всего нравится, он бы сказал — «не секс».  
То, что с ним проделывал Рамлоу, сексом точно не называлось. Еблей, трахом, случкой, сумасшедшим домом, но никак не сексом. Секс – это когда верхняя голова соображает хоть что-то. А у Тони мозги просто отключило. Первый раз в жизни.

Брок крыл его, как течную суку, – жестко, сильно и неторопливо задвигая по самые яйца и полностью выходя на противоходе. Каждый раз член филигранно проходился по всем нужным точкам, вызывая внутри волну жгучего удовольствия. Брок хрипло часто дышал и только временами глухо порыкивал, словно стараясь держать себя в узде.

И если он сейчас так сдерживался, то от фантазии, что будут вытворять с ним в конце, у Тони подобрались яйца и сжалась задница. Член сразу стал ощущаться еще круче, и Тони сжался снова, еще сильнее.

Брок застонал, одобряя, перехватил за бедра уже обеими руками и отпустил себя с привязи. Натягивал Тони на себя, растрахивая в разных направлениях, заставляя сжиматься то от коротких прицельных толчков, то от длинных глубоких проходов. Долбил совершенно неумолимо в одну точку, так что Тони выламывало под ним. Или начинал медленно лениво двигаться, иногда полностью выходя и долго притираясь у входа, заставляя Тони просящее изгибаться, прежде чем толкнуться обратно.

Тони сдерживаться уже и не думал: постанывал в покрывало, полностью забыв, кто он, где он и зачем на этом свете живет. Жаркий шар удовольствия в паху у Тони словно сдвигался от толчков — от поясницы к члену – и грозил вот-вот взорваться.

Тони был уже на грани, когда Брок вогнал ему по самые яйца и навалился сверху, вжимая всем весом в валик. Прошептал скороговоркой:

— Терпи, Тони. Хорошо даешь, сладко. Вкусно тебя ебать. Просто охуительно. Сожмись сильнее. Хорошо, вот так. Сейчас станет еще круче! - и вцепившись зубами в шею там, где волосы переходили в легкий пушок, начал драть точными короткими и сильными рывками.

Тони окончательно перестал соображать: тяжесть, вжимавшая его в кровать, лишала последних остатков разума. Собственный член, до которого дело так и не дошло, решил, что с него довольно. Жаркий шар внутри раскололся, и Тони кончил, сжимаясь вокруг Брока. Который даже не подумал остановиться: продолжил безжалостно вбиваться, добирая себе удовольствия и толчками выжимая из Тони оргазм.

— Вот оно, блядь. Такой узкий… Горячий какой. Хорошо.

Ритм все ускорялся. Тони уже глухо выл — огромный член в натруженной заднице ощущался запредельно четко. Брок разжал зубы, хрипло выдохнул и снова прижал Тони за шею.

— Давай, Уитни. У тебя охуенная задница. Век бы ебал. Сожмись сильнее. Хочу почувствовать... Давай же!

Тони, ощущая новый вал возбуждения, замычал и сжался так сильно, как смог, одновременно пытаясь выбраться из-под Рамлоу. Тот длинно, протяжно застонал, навалился еще сильнее, сжал шею мертвой хваткой и содрогнулся, кончая. От этого стона Тони сорвало во второй оргазм. Как на русских горках - с большой петли вниз. Первый раз в жизни.

Кажется, его ненадолго выключило, а когда вновь врубило в сеть, то Брок обнаружился уже около распахнутого шкафа – перебирал висящие там костюмы. Судя по блестящей темной ткани и ряду фуражек на верхней полке, шкаф принадлежал посольскому шоферу.

Тони впервые за вечер смог как следует рассмотреть своего охранника. До этого все как-то не получалось, все фрагментами.

Выглядел тот как всегда. Как рейдер, которого выпустили из Фоллаута пограбить караваны в Нью-Йорке. О приключениях в Башне напоминал только свежий шов на брови, да темное пятно ожога на щеке.

— Тесла, собирай себя в кучу, вот твой размер, — на кровать полетел запаянный в химчисточный полиэтилен костюм. – Натягивай прямо так, без белья. Душа здесь тоже не предусмотрено, так что вот, вытрись, — к костюму добавилась рубашка самого Старка, вернее, ее фрагменты.  
– Не тормози, тебя уже с собаками по этажам ищут.

— Ты думаешь, если я надену это, — Тони разорвал упаковку, — то никто не заметит разницы?

— А нам и не надо разницы. Ты ж вроде жаловался, что тебя заебали козлы во фраках.

— Так мы…

— Морда у тебя самая обыкновенная. А если надеть фуражку и очки, то внимания на посольского водилу обратят не больше, чем на доставку омаров. Явление привычное.

Тони не возражал. Переодеваться после такого марафона было затруднительно, но Брок помогать не стал, хотя смотрел с едва заметным беспокойством.

И верно, предложи он такое – Тони дал бы в челюсть.

Через пять минут из квадратного зеркала на дверке шкафа на Тони глядел средних лет мужик в среднем костюме со средним цветом лица. Даже непонятно, что в таком сером человеке мог найти этот вулкан в форме, маячивший на заднем плане.

— Деньги, Тесла, — Брок ухитрился прочесть мысли. — Большие деньги. Они делают тебя Старком. Ну, и мозги. Но это уже мой фетиш. Не тормози.

Он сорвал с креплений картину, перехватил ее так, чтоб она закрывала ремни разгрузки, и кивнул на дверь.

— Вперед, тебя мотор заждался.

Расчет оказался верным: на Тони внимания не обращали. Встреченная на пути обслуга, приглашенная по случаю раута, сотрудников посольства в лицо не знала. А местные обитатели принимали Тони за наемного водителя. Рамлоу, который нес куда–то картину с видом «не будешь спрашивать – будешь долго жить» вызывал опасения, а не вопросы.

Они без проблем спустились в подземный гараж. Выбрали представительский «Кадиллак» с американскими номерами. Ключи висели в зажигании. Автоматический шлагбаум послушно поднялся, выпуская на волю.

— Ты меня умыкнул, — констатировал Тони, устало откидываясь на удобном широком сиденье. – И картину тоже спер. Как злой дракон из сказки.

Брок блеснул зубами, плавно укладывая руль в поворот.

— Хочешь побыть принцессой?

— Уже побыл. Ощущения…

Тони взял паузу, ожидая реакции, но вместо предполагаемого беспокойного взгляда его просто сгребли в охапку, обдали горячим дыханием, потерлись жесткой щетиной о висок и отпустили.

— У кого как, Уитни, а у меня охуенные. И сдается мне, тебе тоже… Вошло.

Тони ухмыльнулся, стягивая уже ненужный форменный пиджак.

— Вошло, — кратко подтвердил он. – И вышло. Так куда едем?

— Ты обещал мне пентхаус. И что-то говорил про Зеленую спальню. И еще я слышал, что Старк всегда держит слово.

— Там было про девочек, кажется.

— Давай. Они будут в зрительном зале. Любишь аплодисменты?

Тони ухмыльнулся, соглашаясь. Потом вспомнил про сейф, обитый бархатом, и задумался. Небритая фантазия закусила нечто, напоминающее кляп, и посмотрела желтыми глазами. От возможности усмирить и оседлать это торнадо под ребрами зашевелилось что-то темное и алчное.

— Башня моя, так что дракон – я.

— Нет проблем.

— Драконы спят на золоте.

— Жопу не отморозишь?

— Да уж: где ты и где романтика?

— На хую два бантика. Это забота. Ну, и жадность.

— Так ты представляешь себе отношения?

— Я представляю себе тебя. На заднем сиденье. И твои ноги у меня на плечах. Я тебя деру, а ты орешь. Потому что тебе хорошо. Дальше я пока не продумал.

— Шесть—три–двенадцать.

— Что это?

— Код от будущего, Рамлоу. Так ты теперь мой персональный телохранитель или нет?

— Заключим договор?

— На прежнюю сумму? Уволь, обанкротишь. Ты – очень дорогое удовольствие. Дороже у меня никого не было.

— Для тебя будут скидки, — Брок съехал с основной улицы в тупик между домами и выключил зажигание.

— Как же Башня, пентхаус, душ? – Тони отстегнул ремень безопасности и потянулся к пуговицам на вороте рубашке. Зная темперамент теперь уже своего личного головореза, хотелось уберечь хотя бы эту одежду от печальной участи.

— И там тоже, — честно подтвердил Брок. – Мне рулить мешает. А безопасное вождение – превыше всего. Все-таки не хер моржовый, самого Старка везу. Кстати, что ты до сих пор делаешь на переднем сиденье?


End file.
